requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Borden Rim
Places of Interest 'Meadow Hill Commercial District '(Location) Commercial blight has eaten up quite a bit of this once very scenic, wooded area. Strip malls, mega-marts and industrial buildings sprawl in every direction. Almost no trees, vegetation or grass can be found here, replaced with neon signs, parking lots, and traffic islands. Traffic here is eternal, and there is always one Arkham police cruiser somewhere about, responding to parking lot fender benders or arresting the occasional young shoplifter in the parking lot outside of one of the stores. Just about any big box, chain store, or other icon of commercial suburban sprawl can be found in this district. Beyond it is a dark vale wherein nothing ever grows and no building project has ever succeeded. The earth is barren and compacted there, drawing the eye to a single white stone, an uncarven monolith thought to be older than the Indians. 'Arkham Gas & Power' (Science 2 Site) The older of Kingsmouth's two powerplants, the Arkham Gas and Power building runs natural gas and coal-steam turbines to provide a substantial portion of the city's power. Old and outdated, the enterprise is a source of constant debate for city officials, particularly between the Arkham local government and the City of Kingsmouth government, who stand on keeping jobs in the area, and replacing the old dirty coal burner with a shiny new nuclear device just offshore. Useful machinery and resources make this a Science 2 Site. 'Potter's Field '(Location) The traditional resting place of indigents, transients, and those without friends or next of kin, Potter's Field is long full. There has been talk of uprooting the dead and moving them to a higher density area across town, but the outcry against it continues to keep this ratty tract of half-upkept land where it is. With virtually no tombs or mausoleums, it would be a simpler matter to just remove the gravemarkers and pave the area over, and the local Big K has been making inroads into Arkham government for just that. It's a lonely place, virtually abandoned. 'Arkham Waste Management '(Craft/Survival 2 Site) Built on the site of the old town dump in 1978, this facility handles Kingsmouth's waste by high-temperature incineration, which also provides some electrical generation. Medical waste is also destroyed here. A popular feature known to locals is “take it or leave it,” a large tin barn where working junk can be dropped off for others to pick up. “One man’s trash is another man’s treasure” are the operative words here. Aside from the usual detritus, occasionally truly odd items end up here. 'Pumphouse Beerworks' (Feeding Ground 2) This popular establishment takes its name from the old water tower and pump house that stood on the site, derelict, for decades after the advent of the town reservoir. A suspicious blaze burned down the pump house in 1971, leaving only the 60-foot high water tower to collect rust and graffiti. A decade ago, young entrepreneur - and beer enthusiast - Randy Adams bought the site, restored the now-empty water tower, and rebuilt the pump house, enlarging it to accommodate 200+ customers. The Pump House Beerworks was born. After years of business, the Pumphouse has its name emblazoned in bright blue paint on the water tank's silver side, and the microbrewery features a dozen billiard tables in an oversized loft that overlooks the main tap room and a small stage area where local bands play on weekends. The establishment thrives on these two days, with pretty waitresses in tight black tops sporting the slogan "Get Pumped" serving up a wide variety of appetizers and sandwiches and (of course) many varieties of domestic and imported beer. The house brew is "Keziah's Best," a pumpkin-spiced ale served in mason jars. The Pumphouse was recently subject to arson, but Randy Adams has promised a Hallowe'en reopening. Category:Borden Rim Category:Arkham Category:Science sites Category:Feeding Grounds Category:Northside Category:Locations